Taxanes (docetaxel, paclitaxel) are one kind of anti-cancer agents used in the treatment of breast cancer, lung cancer, stomach cancer and the like. For example, docetaxel is one of the most effective anti-cancer agents for the treatment of cancer, especially breast cancer (Non-patent Document 1, Non-patent Document 2). Docetaxel is used as a neoadjuvant since the administration of docetaxel before the surgical operation can lead to reduction of the tumor size and enhancing the success rate of the operation.
It has been reported that taxanes (taxane class of drugs) such as docetaxel function by inhibiting the kinetics of the microtubules, thereby stopping the cells at the M phase of the cell division, and subsequently activating the program of apoptosis (Non-patent Documents 2 to 5).
[Non-patent Document 1] Heys, S. D. et al., Clinical breast cancer, 2002, Suppl 2, p.S 69-74
[Non-patent Document 2] Jordan, M. A. et al., Current medicinal chemistry. Anti-cancer agents, 2002, Vol. 2, p. 1-17
[Non-patent Document3] Rao, S. et al., Journal of the National Cancer Institute, 1992, Vol. 84, p. 785-788 [Non-patent Document 4] Schiff, P. B. et al., Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America, 1980, Vol. 77, p. 1561-1565
[Non-patent Document 5] Stein, C. A., Seminars in oncology, 1999, Vol. 26, p. 3-7